


Love at first sight isn't real.

by littlebitofmetalalchemist



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebitofmetalalchemist/pseuds/littlebitofmetalalchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ereri.<br/>Eren is a senior in high school and works at the jaeger family café.<br/>Levi is a punk art major in trost college and gets money from his uncle to pay for tuition. They meet and eren is immediately on a mission to steal Levi's heart but levi is harder to get to then he thought.<br/>DISCONTINUED!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey idk where I'm going with this but I like ereri so I'm writing this

Erens POV  
My name is eren jaeger. I'm a senior at shiganshina high-school. I work at the wings cafe. My family has owned it since my grandparents moved here from Germany. My best friend is named armin artlert. And I believe in love at first sight. Do you know why I believe in it? Because when I was walking to the café, late as always I was off in my own world. I looked around the downtown area and waved hi to a few friends. Shiganshina is a small town and everybody know everybody. I was looking up at a squirrel absentmindedly when I crashed into some guy. He fell over and dropped his papers. I knelt down to help pick them up muttering 'shitshitshit' under my breath. I accidentally looked at a few papers and instead of writing I saw beautiful drawings. Landscapes and portraits were the two main themes in the drawings.   
"Oi, brat. I'd like to get my shit back today." My face flushed as I broke from my trance and handed him the drawings back. He helped me stand up and I looked at him to apologize for making him fall but the words caught in my throat. His raven black hair framed his porcelain skinned face and stormy grey eyes with a small amount of eyeliner on them. He was wearing a skillet T-shirt and ripped black skinny jeans. I drew my gaze to his lips and the snake bite piercings under them and I swear my heart skipped a beat.  
"U-uh, sorry sir." He smirked at the title.   
"I'm not your 'sir'. I'm just a student at trost." He held out his hand.   
"Levi." I shook it and said my name as well.   
"Eren. Nice to meet you levi!" "Likewise." He answered. He then turned and started to walk away. "Wait!" He turned and a blush started to creep up my face.   
"Will you be my boyfriend?" He looked confused.  
"I just met you."   
"So? That doesn't matter to me. I believe in love at first sight!" I said without a hint of embarrassment. He smirked at my confession and cocked a hip to the side. He feigned thinking for a few moments and said.   
"Well I don't. But I'll tell you what, buy me a coffee and I just might give you my number." I smiled and grabbed his hand.   
"I know the best place in town!"   
~~~~  
Now he's sitting at the bar in the café drawing. He won't show me what he's drawing but with the talent i saw in the previous drawings, I'm sure it's beautiful. Someone walked through the door so I looked up to greet them. My smile faded when I saw who it actually was. Jean fucking kirschtien was in here. i sighed and called into the back   
"hey Marco! Horse face is here." I heard a muffled thanks through the door and turned back to jean. He really did have a horse face. It was just so long and ick. He seemed pissed at me calling him horse face but he has his own nick names for me as well.   
"Jaeger bombastic, id like a small coffee. black, no sugar." I scoffed and turned around to start making the coffee. I heard snickering come from behind so I turned around expecting it to be jean. Instead, it was levi.  
"Whaaat?" I questioned.  
"Where the hell did jaeger bombastic come from?" Oh god, I am not telling him that story. I made the motion of locking my lips and turned back around. I walked into the back to get more sugar packets since we were out of them in the front. When I came back jean and Levi were laughing their asses off with Marco waiting for jean patiently to finish his story.   
"Aw come on man, you didn't!" I said exasperated. Jean just smiled stupidly and stuck up his middle finger. God I was trying to impress levi, I didn't want him to know about sophomore homecoming. I was drunk off my ass and jumped on the food table yelling about jaeger bombastic could fight anyone. It was the worst point in my entire high school experience. I dumped two of the packets into jeans coffee and put it in front of him.   
"That'll be two fifty horse face."I said with a bit of anger laced with the words. He smirked and looped his arm through Marcos. He handed me a few bills and walked out. I popped open the cash register and put in the bills. I put the remaining change in the tip jar. I could feel Levi looking at me.   
"What did I do?" I asked him  
"What the fuck is the matter? Are you pissed he told me that story or something?"   
"I'm trying to impress you dammit! Then there's jean making me look like some stupid dudebro frat guy." I put my head in my hands and sighed.   
"I just want you to give me a chance levi." he chuckled a bit. Why the fuck is he laughing?  
"I always planned on giving you my number I just wanted you to sweat it out a bit." He turned his drawing pad towards me and it showed a sketch of me handing a little girl some hot chocolate.   
"Its a bit rough since you kept moving around but i think i did well enough." The little girl was joslyn. she is the cutest kid I've ever seen and I always give her something on the house when she comes in. At the bottom of the sketch was his number. Levi's number. levi gave me his number. I instantly forgot the last lingering bits of my anger from before and it took everything I had not to squeal like a schoolgirl. He chuckled and stood up. He started to gather his stuff as well.  
"Noo. where are you going?"  
"Relax eren I need to get back to my dorm. It's almost six thirty and I have shit to do." I realized that he was right and it was in fact, getting late.   
"Oh yea. well at least give me a hug goodbye!" Levi grumbled a bit before opening his arms. I practically picked him up I squeezed him so hard. he smelled nice though, like Windex and paint. It was quite the unusual mixture but it worked for him despite his scary appearance. he walked out and waved towards me as he crossed the street. I smiled and walked back from behind the counter. I have a good feeling about this.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have absolutely no idea where I'm going with this

Levi's POV  
I walked out of the coffee shop waving to eren. I crossed the street and made my way back to the student dorms. The second I closed the door my roommate practically jumped on me.   
"Jesus fuck hange you're going to give me a heart attack!" He cackled and let go of me. I walked over to my bed and set down my bag as he questioned my whereabouts. I ignored him as per usual. He didn't even notice that the conversation was one-sided. He never really does considering he speaks for two people on a regular basis. I'm surprised hange knows how to shut up during lectures. He majors in science with his half brother moblit and his best friend mike.   
"Leevii. Hey, ravioli answer me." I snapped out of my daze with an unimpressive snort.  
"What do you want shitty glasses? I have work to do."  
"I'm asking where you've been. You were supposed to get us coffee so we can start working on our English paper. That was hours ago." Shit, I was supposed to do that wasn't i? Eren completely distracted me. Him and those stupid things he called eyes. They were bright turquoise and really the only reason I got coffee with him instead of just heading to Starbucks. He was kind of a fumbling idiot. I mean, love at first sight? That's a stupid idea reserved for fairy tales and cartoons.  
"Some guy crashed into me and offered some free coffee from the wings café. His family owns it apparently." Hanges eyes lit up and I immediately knew that telling him was a mistake. he squealed like a preteen girl watching twilight. I made a sort of disapproving noise and rolled my eyes.  
"You're such a fucking child hange. Come on, let's start that paper. I want to at least pretend to sleep tonight." We eventually finished it at around ten thirty. Hanji fell straight into bed and started to snore almost immediately. I sighed and debated on whether or not to go for a walk. When he started to cackle in his sleep is when I slipped on my shoes and coat. I grabbed my key and walked out the door. The night air was brisk as I walked across campus. I ended up in a grove of trees and looked up. The sight was simply breathtaking. There was a perfect amount of stars surrounding the moon with all of it framed by trees. I wanted to draw this. I raced back to the room to look for my sketch pad. I found that and my pencils so I headed back to the grove. I found the perfect spot and sat down. I sketched it and colored it afterwards. When I finished I scribbled my name in the corner and glanced at my watch. It was two in the morning. So much for pretending to sleep. I continued sitting there in the grove until the sun started peeking over the horizon. I yawned and gathered my things. My first class was at five thirty so i should probably start getting ready for the day when I get back. I stood and trudged back to the dorms. When I got inside hange was still asleep. I dropped my stuff and grabbed some clothes. I went into the bathroom, turned on the shower to the hottest setting, and stripped. When I stepped inside the hotness relaxed me although the water pressure was shit. Once I tried to take a shower after my classes and the water was freezing. After that happened I always took a shower beforehand. I got dressed, brushed my hair and teeth, and stepped back out into the room. I looked around and deemed my half of it okay while Hanges half of the room was absolutely deplorable. He had clothes and assignments all over the floor and desk. I shuddered and started to pick up some of his shit. I grabbed all of the dirty clothes and went to put them in the wash machine down the hall. After that I tidied his desk. Hanges first class was at ten and I knew he wasn't gonna get up in time so I set his alarm. I scanned the room once more and deemed it satisfactory. I laid down on my bed and picked up my phone. It was almost five now. I texted eren a simple good morning and set the phone back down. He wasn't going to reply anytime soon so I just closed my eyes and pretended to sleep until it was time to head off to class.


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i know i made hanji a guy but wanted the two of them to be roomates

Erens POV  
I woke up to my alarm clock blasting music. I reached over to turn it off when I saw the time. It was six in the goddamn morning. Ugh, screw school and getting up this early. I sat up and looked around for a shirt. I had none in the closet so I got up and searched on the floor for one that wasn't too dirty or smelly. I finally grabbed one from the corner that had queen on it. The band was pretty cool I guess. Armin loves it, he's memorized the entirety of bohemian rhapsody and a few other songs. My personal favorite of them all was fat bottom girls. I combed my hands through my hair while I brushed my teeth. Mikasa called for me to hurry or she was going to make me walk to school. I slipped on my converse and grabbed my phone, checking to see if anyone had messages me. Surprisingly, someone did! It was levi. All the text said was good morning but it still made me smile. I headed out of my room and hurried after Mikasa who was already getting in the car. We had a 67' Chevy impala that my dad bought way back when. I've never really been interested in cars but Mikasa was fascinated with them. Personally, I just like making lattes but hey, to each their own. When Mikasa was pulling out of the driveway I pulled my phone out again and replied to levi with another good morning. He texted me back almost immediately.  
Levi<3: not one for originality I take it  
Me: not this early n the fuckin morning  
Levi<3: ew you don't spell correctly either   
Me: srry not srry  
Levi<3: fucking brat  
Me: heeey i'm not a brat  
Levi<3: sure you aren't. hey i gtg to class bye  
Me: baaaiiiiii  
I smiled a bit as I read over the short conversation. I dont know why it made me so happy but it did. We already talk as if we've known each other for a while instead of that awkward stuff that usually happens when people first exchange numbers.   
"I'm going to go ahead and guess that stupid smile on your face is because of that guy in the shop yesterday." Mikasa said out of the blue  
"Heh, yea I guess it is." I said bashfully. Honestly I don't know why I'm acting shy all of a sudden. Mikasa knows everything about me and my relationships. Hell, I've even told her about the sexual shit. She may be adopted but shes the person that i'm closest to. We tell each other everything. The car pulled into the school parking lot and we walked inside. A good number of our friends were already there. The only people left were armin, christa, connie, and sasha. I spotted jean over by Marco and walked up to him, remembering the events from yesterday.   
"Yo, horse face. Why'd you tell levi about jaeger bombastic? You should've known I was trying to impress him."  
"You're right, I did know you were trying to impress him. And that is exactly why I told him the story in the first place. If he was just some customer I wouldn't have bothered." Why the fuck does he have to be such an asshole. You'd think that being with Marco all the time would rub off on him but nope. He's just as much of a dildo as ever. I opened my mouth to cuss him out as the bell rang. He smirked and turned around to head to his first class. I was about to go after him when I heard a familiar voice call my name. I turned and saw a bob of blond hair as armin hugged me.   
"Jesus man you act as if we didn't see each other yesterday."   
"We didn't eren. I was out sick." He deadpanned. Oh yea, shit he was. I just shrugged and put my arm on his shoulder as we walked to our first class together. The day passed uneventfully with random texting between levi and I. I told armin about him over lunch and he seemed happy for me. After school let out levi and I decided to hang out together. I pretended that i had a day off at the shop and he finished his classes for the day at around one. We met at Mcdonalds and walked around aimlessly from there. After about two hours we ended up at the park and we both wanted a break from walking so we just sat on a bench and continued to talk. The conversation lulled after a bit and there was a slightly awkward silence between us. I blushed and looked away from him, unsure of what to say. I heard a slight gasp and a ruffling of paper. I looked back to levi and he was huddled over his drawing pad scribbling furiously. I tried to look over and see what it was that he was drawing but just like yesterday he hid it from my view.  
"Uh, levi what are you doing?"  
"I'm obviously drawing. What are you doing?"  
"Wondering what you're drawing." We bantered back and forth while he drew. For the entire time i was trying to find ways to see it he was findings ways to prevent me from seeing it. It soon became a game of keep-away. I chased levi all around the park. He might be short but holy shit he is fast. At one point i almost had him. I missed him by a hair. He turned around still running and taunted me. He wasn't looking where he was going and tripped over a rock. I didn't expect it and was caught off guard so i tripped as well. So i landed right. on. top. of. him. I looked down at him as he was pinned underneath me and realized what position we were in. I practically felt my face go red although for some reason my limbs were frozen and i couldn't move. I started to stutter like an idiot before levis laughing stopped me.  
" A bit too soon don't you think?" he said and winked. I scrambled off of him, my limbs suddenly willing to comply to my wishes. I started to apologize over and over again before he stopped me. Not with a shut up, or another laugh but with something a lot better, a whole lot better. He kissed me. Sadly the kiss only lasted for a few seconds before he pulled away again but it was more than enough to make me happy.  
"That was the best way for anyone to ever shut me up." I breathed out.  
"Can i do it again? I feel like you didn't take the hint well enough the first time." He replied to me as he smirked.   
"Of course" And so he did. We kissed again for awhile before we had to break apart for air. Today was the best fucking day ever so far.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have an idea for levis past >: )  
> also holy shit only the first half of this posted the first time so im so sorry about that

Levis POV

I was thinking about earlier while laying on my bed. Eren made it seem as though me kissing him was the best thing in the world. Although i had some practice with erwin, i doubt that my kissing is as good as eren makes it out to be. Frankly, i'm not even sure why i kissed him. We've only just met and i'm sure that a relationship with me wouldn't be good for him. Thats only if i decide if i truly like him or not. I know he says that he believes in love at first sight but i don't. I honestly don't know what he sees in me. We're complete polar opposites. I'm a fucked up punk rock art student while he's a bubbly senior in high school. Besides, just because he's legal doesn't mean that he's mature.  
After we kissed a few hours ago his sister called him and said that he had missed half of his work shift and where the hell was he. I wonder if he intentionally skipped work just to hang out with me? He really shouldn't. I mean, he'll need that money for college. This shit is calling costing keny a fortune.  
To be honest i owe kenny a lot and i hate it. He saved isabel, farlan, and i from the streets but on one condition. I had to come to america and be his heir if ever necessary. So he dumped me here in america to get a proper education but left them in france. I hate him for it. I haven't been able to talk to them in years and i have no idea if they're starving or getting fat, have rags on their backs or wearing the finest designer clothing. Its the only thing that i'm truly spiteful to him for. Why couldn't he have brought all three of us over?  
I was completely alone for my first few years in america. I couldn't speak very much english and what english i could speak was broken so i was picked on. However the teasing didn't last long. After living in the slums of france and being in a gang for five out of thirteen years of your life you know how to fight. I almost killed a kid for trying to jump me once. Thats where i got my reputation as the badass scary french kid. No one could pronounce rivaille so i just changed it to levi. Eventually i learned how to speak english and perfected it my sophomore year of high school. When erwin and i graduated from our high school in new york we took a gap year to travel before we were sucked into college. As soon as we enrolled for trost i was an entirely new me. No more scary french kid, now i was just levi.  
Hange then busted the door open and hange came running through.  
"Ravioli! You're back! I was beginning to think you had died!"  
"I'm beginning to regret telling you my name." i groaned. He knew that i wa just messing with him. If i truly disliked him i'd tell him so.  
"Soooo, who was the cutie chasing you at the park today? I had to go to class so i didn't see much." My eyes widened at the fact that he saw me with eren. I didn't want anyone to know about him yet, especially not hange.  
"He's just a friend. Besides, he isn't that cute." Hange narrowed his eyes as a wide grin spread across his face. It was fucking creepy.  
"So he is something more! I knew it!" Fuck, i absolutely cannot let him know that i met with the same kid as yesterday.  
"Who is it? I haaave to meet him! Hmm, you would have had to only met him recently otherwise i would have already known about him."  
"No hange."  
"Yes hange! You must've met him before today though. Otherwise you wouldn't have been letting him chase you around a park!"  
"Well maybe i only went with him because i thought he was a nice bit of eye candy."  
"Pfft, you aren't that trusting." I have to admit, that comment stung me a bit but i knew it was true.  
"Okay fine! but i'm not telling who it was." I layed down on my bed and closed my eyes, suddenly realizing how tired i was.  
"It's the coffee shop guy isn't it?" He stage whispered.  
"Fuck you, sherlock holmes." Hange giggled knowing he was right.  
"Hey, the science of deduction is still science." I scoffed and with that, the conversation was over. I rolled over on my side and drifted off into sleep for more than four hours in a month. I woke up the next morning completely disoriented from actually sleeping. I looked at the clock and it read 4:00AM. I slept for nine hours, nice. Today is thursday so that means i have a pretty slow day. I only have two classes and the first one starts at five. The second starts later at twelve. I got into the shower and turned the knob to the hottest setting as usual. I sent a short text to eren and set hanges alarm for him. I felt a headache coming on so i popped a couple of aspirin in my mouth. I checked the clock and it had already been thirty minutes. I walked out of the room and started my leisurely walk to class. ~~~~ Eren and i have been texting back and forth all day. I just sat down in my human anatomy class. Im quite good in this class, although I'm not the best. For the past couple of weeks we've been learning how to draw eyes. Today is the last day of our project, so we have to draw a pair of anatomically correct eyes. I immediately knew who's eyes i wanted to use as a reference. Me: hey eren Brat: yo wuts up thot u had class? Me: yeah, i'm in class and i need a picture of your eyes. Brat: y ? Me: Art. Brat: *New picture message* Me: Thanks. I opened the picture and when it finally loaded, it was breathtaking. I saved the picture and set the phone down on my desk. I picked up my newly sharpened pencil and started sketching. After an hour and a half, I finally finished the drawing. I leaned back, rubbed my eyes, and sighed. Cayden huffed at me as he passed my desk, so it must mean my drawing is pretty good. At the beginning of the year he was the only one in my class that judged me on how i dressed. He came up to me on the first day and said some shit to me about how this wasnt gonna be an easy class. He didn't believe me when i told him that that's why i signed up for it. I dont understand why but he got extremely angry with me about it, so he did the most childish thing possible and challenged me to a ''drawing duel''. We each had an hour to draw a classmates torso. The class voted on who's was best and I won, he's hated me ever since. I stood up and turned my paper in and for the last thirty minutes of class i just sat there texting eren and fiddling with my snake bites. After class was over i went back to my dorm and cleaned the entire room. Hange fucked his side of it up pretty badly which is why it took so long. I finished at around four and decided to pay a visit to eren. So i brushed my hair and disinfected my piercings to get ready. I wanted to leave before hange got back so i hurried outside. I walked to the shop, which didn't take very long considering how close it is to campus. I was about to push the door open when i hear a maniacal laugh come from inside. That laugh could only come from one person. God fucking dammit. I knew that hange was gonna visit him sooner or later. I just figured that it would be later. I let out an exasperated sigh and walked in. "Oi, what the fuck do you think you're doing here shitty glasses?" Any normal person would've just about fallen out of their seat at the tone of my voice. One blond kid that looked like he could be in fucking middle school actually did. Unfortunately hange didn't fall over. He just bear hugged me to the point where i could barely breathe. "Jesus hange get off you're fucking crushing me!" I managed to gasp out. He let me out of his death choke and i sat down in front of where eren was behind the counter. "Sorry about him. I'm not quite sure that he's right in the head." Eren giggled as he turned to wipe down the counter. "It's fine. He was just telling us a few things about you!" "Us?" "Armin and i! Armin is my best friend and has been since elementary school. He's also extremely smart." The blond from before blushed and waved shyly at me. He was wearing an oversized light grey sweater and pink skinny jeans. Cute. "So what did shitty glasses tell you about me?" I asked. "Umm, well he told us your birthday, that you know french, and that you have a brother and a sister!" He didn't see me flinch at the mention of isabel and farlan but i'm sure armin did. "Yea, i know french because i was actually born and raised in france. English is just my second language." "Wow! Tell me something in french!" I rolled my eyes but complied to his wishes. "Eh bien pour commencer tu baises stupide, mais je maintiens ce parce que vous êtes mignons." Armin tried and failed to stifle a giggle at what i said. I raised an eyebrow. This kid knew french? He must really be as smart as eren makes him seem. "What did he say?" Eren questioned. Armin waved him away and said that he would tell him later. The four of us kept talking even after erens shift was over. We just moved from the counter to a table. Throughout the conversation armin got bolder with his words and opened up to hange and i more. Soon he was laughing and talking just as loudly as hange. Unfortunately we had to leave at around ten. As we were leaving eren pulled me off to the side. "Hey levi...um, i wanted to say thanks for hanging out with us for so long. You must think we're immature or something." "No problem, and besides armin isn't too bad. You however, are just an overgrown kid." I joked. "Hey! I'm not a kid! You're only a year older than me!" "Two, actually. I'm twenty. I took a gap year in between highschool and college." We bantered back and forth a few more times about how i have to turn twenty-one on christmas. Then, when the conversation lulled eren started to lean forward and close his eyes. I silently freaked out. Sure, we had kissed before but i wasn't thinking about he consequences then. Now, the risks of a relationship were all too prominent in my mind. "Eren..I can't." His eyes opened in surprise and he straightened up at my refusal. "But levi, we did before. Why not now?" I shook my head and backed up. I hurried over to hanges side and dragged him away from the conversation with armin. When we were far enough away from eren i opened a pack of cigarettes and lit one. My hand slightly shook as i took a long drag. "Does he really have you that bad already?" Hange asked in disbelief. "No, fuck no. It's just, i couldn't stop thinking about what kenny would do if he found out i was with another guy." Hanges constant smile faded as he thought about the possibilities as well. "Yea...you might wanna be careful levi. I don't want you getting hurt."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Eh bien pour commencer tu baises stupide, mais je maintiens ce parce que vous êtes mignons."  
> means  
> "Well for starters you're fucking stupid but i stand it because you're cute."


End file.
